ADMINISTRATIVE CORE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Administrative Core (AC) over the previous cycles has been effective in establishing the foundation of the Partnership and providing critical support across all components of the project: research, outreach, education, infrastructure, and professional development. In this renewal, the AC will continue to serve as a facilitative resource to provide strategic leadership and oversight in the development, implementation, coordination, and management of all Partnership activities for the Partnership's Infection-Driven Malignancies Program for Advancing Careers and Translational Sciences (IMPACT). This core, which works collaboratively with the Planning and Evaluation, and DATAOmics Cores, provides assistance with the daily activities of the Partnership, including, but not limited to, grants management, program management, and meeting planning, as well as to spearhead short-term and long-term strategic planning and prioritization for the successful achievement of Partnership initiatives. At each institution, the AC is composed of three principal investigators, and one program director. Specific Aims for the AC include: 1) Provide leadership, administrative management, and organizational infrastructure, including leading overall strategic planning and oversight of program implementation, assessment and evaluation; 2) Oversee the scientific research agenda to ensure program goals are clearly defined and aligned with the goals of the grant, and that activities are thoughtful, well-planned, and scientifically sound; 3) Ensure core operations are efficient and integrated, project deliverables are met, regular communications among the cores and projects are in place and facilitated, and program goals for progress monitoring, outcomes documentation and deliverables are met; 4) Engage, develop, and maximize collaborations with other U54 Partnerships, as well as other internal and external entities to promote sustainability; 5) Support communications across the Partnership's projects and cores and with the Internal Advisory Committee (IAC), Program Steering Committee (PSC) and NCI CPACHE program office; 6) Augment the cancer research capacity of the UPR and the UPRCCC through the development of targeted hires and leveraged strategic collaborations; and 7) Establish a centralized Scientific Communication Core (SciCom) to provide a wide range of educational, editorial, and publishing services, free of charge, to UPR and UPRCCC faculty and students. This core will strengthen the overall cancer research enterprise in infection driven malignancies in PR and TX, and will support the implementation of UPRCCC's roadmap leading to the submission of a CCSG (P30) for NCI designation as a Cancer Center.